


Love Letters

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hiatus fic, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A series of love letters written to and from Oliver and Felicity while Oliver is in prison. It will examine what living apart does to both of them and their experiences during this time.





	1. Love and Anger

 

_May 26th, 2018_

 

_Felicity,_

 

_Baby, you just left and I miss you already. I know that you were putting on a brave front for William today but I know you and I know you are mad._

 

_I should have told you about the deal I made with the FBI. I should have consulted with you before I agree - I know. I am so sorry. Ultimately, I am paying the price being separated from you and William. But it was the only way to keep you all safe. There was no other way._

 

_I’ve had a lot of time to think since I came here. I try to remember the good times we had together. Seeing you and William today makes me more and more confident that I made the right decision. I hope in time you will see that._

 

_Felicity, I love you. I know you fear losing me but you haven’t lost me. I’m not with you in person right now but my heart, my heart is yours - Always._

 

_Please write back and tell me everything. I miss you more than words can express._

 

_Forever your husband,_

_Oliver_

  
~~~~~~  


 

_May 28th, 2018_

 

_Oliver,_

 

_YOU BET YOUR ASS I’M ANGRY. HOW DARE YOU???_

 

_You agreed that we are married and there is no more alone and then you and make a decision that impacts all of our lives ALONE. You left me ALONE, Oliver. So yes, I’m angry and will be for a very long time until I get your ass out of prison._

 

_Speaking of, I’ve hacked into the infirmary to check your records, those bruises I saw on your face today were faded but as I suspected, you are taking quite a beating on the inside. Please take care of yourself. I might be mad but I will always love you. I need you to keep it together until I figure out a way to get you out._

 

_As for Diaz, he is still in the wind. I don’t know how you could see him as a bigger threat than Adrian, Damien, Ras al Ghul or Slade - you didn’t need to turn yourself into the FBI before...yes, that was snark and deserved._

 

_But Diaz is not the threat William and I face._

 

_John told me that Lyla thinks it’s best that William and I leave Star City for a while until the heat dies down from your big reveal about being the Green Arrow. Another thing you should have warned me about!_

 

_We will be leaving to tomorrow to move to a small town to keep our heads low for a bit. I promise to keep you informed. If you send your letters to ARGUS they will be sure to forward them on to me._

 

_William is having a hard time with all this so I really hope getting away will help. I hope it will help me too, I’m struggling without my husband._

 

_Love always,_

_Felicity_


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity miss each other greatly.

 

_May 28th, 2018_

_Oliver,_

_Yes, I’m writing two letters in one day but I have A LOT to say and I already mailed the first...and I’d like to clarify - of course, I didn’t’ “hack” the prison - I would have no idea how to do that - you knew it was inside joke right? Just need to say this in case someone else reads our letters - they know that I know nothing about hacking. Nope, nothing._

_Now that we cleared that up, William and I spent the rest of our day packing, Lyla hopes once we move we can have a more normal life. I had to stop myself from laughing because I don’t know the last time I had one of those. I think she just means we can shop. I have asked Raisa to come with us, it was a big ask but she has agreed to come for her protection as well. I think this will give you peace of mind._

_I’m not sure if the move will impact us visiting you. John knows we have to see you, where there is a will there is_ a way _. There is always another way - remember that._

_How are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? I sleep a bit and then wake, I miss your arms around me. I don’t like having to get used to this._

_William says to tell you hello, he just came out to the kitchen for a drink. I swear he’s gotten taller again. He is not mad, just more accepting. He’s not good at talking about his feelings. Sound like someone we know?_

_I could keep writing and writing but I must go deal with supper. I can hear you now, rest assured Raisa is giving me cooking lessons._

_Love your still angry wife,_

_Felicity_

 

~~~~~

 

_May 30th, 2018_

_Felicity,_

_Of course, I know you are not a hacker. Now that we have gotten that out of the way. I want you to know I read your very valid reasons for being angry and I wish I could say I would have done things differently but that would be a lie and I promised not to lie again._

_I know my deal with the FBI and the reveal of my secret identity may seem like they were lies, I just….okay, they_ were _lies of omission. I’m trying really hard not to lie again._

_I love you and William so much. Your safety will always take priority - even if it makes you mad._

_I’m sorry that you and William have to move but if ARGUS feels it’s necessary, I understand. I hope you will still be able to visit but again your safety comes first._

_I sleep, not like when I’m with you but you do not need to worry. I wish I could hold you. I miss you more than you will ever know. I miss your smile, your laugh, your jokes and I even miss your loud voice. My world is darker without you by my side._

_I’m doing my utmost to stay safe in here. As you know, I can defend myself, so there is no need to worry. I want you to live your life, not worry about me._

_I look forward to hearing about your new place. Please give William a hug for me. I will also send him a letter._

_Love always,_

_Oliver_


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity discuss the importance of hope.

 

_June 1st, 2018_

 

_Felicity,_

 

_I miss you so much. I know I did this to myself and I’m still trying to think of another way. I just can’t and trust me I have a lot of time to think._

 

_I have finally been given a job which helps me pass the time here. I know you will love it, I’m the prison librarian, well the one on the inside. We get help from a real one occasional but I’ve yet to meet them. Being in the library is keeping me away from the other inmates, did you have something to do with that?_

 

_I hope you and William are doing well. You haven’t mentioned the team are they still...functioning? Are you helping like when we were in Ivy Town? I know how much being involved means to you._

 

_The most dangerous thing to have here is hope. But I do hope, Felicity. I hope you and William are doing well. I hope I see you soon. I hope everyone is safe. I hope a lot._

 

_Love,_

_Oliver_

 

~~~~~~

 

_June 4th, 2018_

 

_Oliver,_

 

_Oh Oliver, I am in tears after your letter. I have nothing but hope FOR YOU. I know you have resigned yourself to your future in prison but I have not. I cannot and WILL NOT do so. You will come home to your family. So while you can’t hope - I’m hoping enough for us all. You will always be a hero in my eyes._

 

_As for the librarian job, I may have pulled some strings. I know how you loved the Odyssey and how it got you through some pretty tough times, so I thought this was the job for you. The idea that it’s mainly solitary work may also have crossed my mind._

 

_William, Raisa and I have now settled in our new temporary home. No home is home without you. Raisa has been trying to teach me how to cook, although I fear she may soon abandon me. She says she has never taught anyone like me and I’m thinking she doesn’t mean that in a good way._

 

_I really am trying Oliver, but it’s so hard. Everything is so hard right now. I’m working on things to try to get you out. I have gotten a cease and desist letter from Agent Watson but I will get to talk to her or her boss or her boss is boss. I am determined. I need my man back._

 

_The team are taking care of things in Star City. An old friend of yours arrived recently, which is what led to our rapid exit. John insists we are safe now but I’m insisting on some self-defense training. Remember when you tried to train me? I miss you._

 

_Take care of yourself and I hope you find a good book to keep you company as I cannot. Remember I am holding out enough hope for both of us._

 

_Love,_

_Felicity_


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity write after Oliver has been missing for a while.

 

_ June 11th, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ What old friend of mine?? I hope you are safe. Any word yet on when you can visit next? I miss you. _

 

_ I really wish you wouldn’t get your hopes up about me getting out of here. I think I’ve hurt you enough, I don’t want you to experience any more disappointment. _

 

_ As I know you may have heard, I was involved in an altercation recently. It was another old friend trying to pay his respects. I had some time alone as punishment so I’m just returning your letter now. Don’t worry, I am okay. I’ve been in far worse situations.  _

 

_ John wrote and assured me you were in a safe place. He is worried about you though. Please take care of yourself. _

 

_ I have begun reading Doctor Who novels as they remind me of you. I would ask if you knew about them but I’m sure you do. These ones are pretty dated but still quite enjoyable. We can talk about them when you visit.  _

 

_ As you know, I have to earn telephone privileges, I was almost there but my altercation has set me back a few points. I’ll let you know the minute I’m granted this privilege so we can arrange a time.  _

 

_ I lay here and think about you. I’ve been working out, I think of you whenever I work on my abs. I miss you, babe. Know that you are loved more than I could ever tell you. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Oliver _

 

~~~~~

 

_ June 13th, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ I am so relieved to hear from you. We were worried. I hoped you were in solitary but could get no confirmation of this. Oliver, I can’t tell you how scared I was. I wish I were there to kiss away all your pain. _

 

_ So looking forward to hearing your voice once you get telephone privileges. John said we can visit on June 16th. That is 6 more sleeps.  _

 

_ The friend I had referred to was Talia but the team is keeping an eye on her, as am I from a distance. We are all safe and there is no need to worry. _

 

_ I LOVE Doctor Who novels! I can’t wait until we can discuss. As you are reading something to remind you of me, I shall finally have to tackle the Odyssey. See I am a good wife.  _

 

_ As we are safe I have signed William up for baseball this summer. I promise to take many pictures. He seems as excited as a glum tween boy can be. But I think it will be good for him, maybe he’ll make some friends. We hope to be back in Star City for the new school but you never know. _

 

_ I have told Curtis that we should dissolve our company. Before you freak out, this does not mean I’m giving up my dream. It’s just difficult to run a company with someone so far away and Curtis has other interests. I still believe there is hope for Smoak Technologies. See what I did there? ;) _

 

_ I promise I am taking care of myself, you will see for yourself very soon. Raisa does all the cooking. I won’t say any more about that. _

 

_ Sending hugs and kisses. This doesn’t mean I’ve gotten over my anger. _

 

_ Your wife who wishes you were here, _

_ Felicity _


	5. Oliver Queen is a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity write about how people see Oliver both in and outside prison.

_June 16th, 2018_

 

_Felicity,_

 

_I just saw you today, yet I ache for you. I miss being able to touch you, smell you, hear you not through a telephone. Yes, I know this is my fault but I want you to know how much this is killing me._

 

_In all our catching up today, I forgot to tell you my idea! I think we should try to read the same book. As I’m limited in my selection, I thought we’d go with a book I have here so I chose Station Eleven by Emily St. John Mandel. I remember seeing it in your to be read pile. Do you have it with you? Sounds post-apocalyptic like those Hunger Games book you like but without someone who can shoot a bow and arrow ;) Let me know when you start reading and we can read a chapter a day. It will be like doing something together._

 

_How is William enjoying baseball? I’ve written him but he hasn’t returned my letters. I guess he’s rightfully angry as well._

 

_I’m so sorry you had to leave your company behind but I cannot wait to see you succeed with Smoak Technologies. What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?_

 

_I know you didn’t want to talk about Talia when you were here but I don’t want you to underestimate her. She holds me responsible for her father’s death and is seeking vengeance. Maybe you contact Nyssa? She may know more._

 

_In other news, I may have finally some friends in here or at least, people who don’t want to beat me up. But honesty, I think they are seeking my protection. Your man is starting to get a reputation for holding his own. I promise I’m not starting fights but I am getting leaner and stronger...not sure you could properly check me out today ;)  There is a salmon ladder here but it’s not the same without you here to watch._

 

_I’ll leave you with thoughts of the salmon ladder. Miss you and love you forever._

 

_Your husband,_

_Oliver_

 

~~~~~

 

_June 18th, 2018_

 

_Oliver,_

 

_Oliver, I miss you more and yes it is your fault._

 

_Still working on getting you out. In my search to find ways to get you released I’ve come across a number of social media groups, you know Facebook? There are Star City citizens working, sending letters to the Governor, even the President calling for your release. They are telling their stories of how the Green Arrow saved them and how you are a hero. I printed a testimony, a letter that printed in the paper and pictures of signs posted around Star City, they are attached to this letter. This will only strengthen my case to get you released. I will let you know the moment I make progress. I want you home and back in my arms._

 

_I love the idea of reading a book together! You are such a romantic, Oliver :)  I love that about you. I will buy the book tomorrow, had to leave my copy behind in Star City it won’t be an issue as I’m now working at the local mall. Yes, your dear wife is again an employee at Tech Village, but this time, assistant manager - moving up in the world. It’s not a lot but it gives me some money for you know food, baseball registration and whatever else comes up._

 

_Sadly, Oliver, I do think William is angry. He hasn’t talked to me, yet, but I suspect he’s mad his father left and he’s left with a woman he just met. It will take time. He did come with me to see you, that’s something. He loves you Oliver and this is confusing._

 

_Don’t worry about Talia. ARGUS and the team are on it. Moving has allowed us more freedom but we are all still shadowed by ARGUS agents. I’m also doing my own searches, and I will find her._

 

_It warms my heart to think of the salmon ladder and the fact that you have made friends - mostly the salmon ladder, if I’m being honest ;) You are a good man and those guys are lucky to recognize that in you. Plus it can’t hurt to have other guys watching your back - they can be your prison team. You work better with a team._

 

_Okay, I’m off to bed dreaming of you doing the salmon ladder. Keep chinning and upping._

 

_Love,_

_Felicity_

 

_P.S. My hair is pink - I needed a change._

  


_From the Facebook group:_

 

**The Green Arrow is a Hero**

**Mayor Oliver Queen/the Green Arrow is a hero. He saved my city over and over. Star City would not be the success it is without his efforts. He should be recognized for his service not spending time in jail. He stepped up when the police did not.**

 

 

_Full page in the Star City Journal_

 

**Esteemed Governor and President,**

 

**Please this as a plea from the good citizens of Star City to release their hero Oliver Queen the Green Arrow. The below signed know that he has done far more good than bad. He saved our city more times then I’m sure we are aware. Sure that counts for time served?**

 

**The city is already seeing the impact of his disappearance. Crime is up. It’s like the criminals know it’s open season now that you have jailed our protector.**

 

**Please grant him a full pardon and send him home.**

 

**Signed by the people of Star City**

_(Oliver, there were pages of names)_

  


_Here are some pics of signs posted around the city, I found them on Instagram. The pictures don’t print well in black and white. The signs say Free Queen, We Need Our Hero Back and Oliver Queen is a Hero!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	6. Talia and Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delay between letters for reasons...

 

_ June 20th, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ I truly have no words. But I will try. I can’t believe so many people support me. But I’ll get back to that. You have PINK HAIR?! How could you say that and NOT attach a pic! I bet you look really hot, well you always look really hot, I can’t imagine. Please come or send a picture ASAP. You’ve given me so much to think about. Was this payback for the salmon ladder? I love you. _

 

_ I really do appreciate the people of Star City saying such kind things but I don’t want you to get your hopes up.  _

 

_ Back to Talia, I do worry. I want you to tell me when they have her in ARGUS custody, until then - I worry. I know ARGUS is doing everything they can to protect you and William but I’m going to worry. I wish I could protect you or at least challenge her myself. I’m the person she has a grudge against, she should come after me. _

 

_ I understand why William is mad, I broke my promise. I will continue to write him so he knows I love him even if I disappointed him. I can never have him doubt my love. Thank you so much for being there for him. Yes, I know I didn’t give you much choice but I know he loves you and he is so lucky to have you in his life. _

 

_ I’m getting closer to having enough points for a telephone call. I hope to tell you I have enough in my next letter. I have signed Station Eleven out of the library and as I’m in charge, I can extend it for as long as I like :) See what I did there? Librarian humour just for you.  _

 

_ I’m going to go lie down and think about my wife and her beautiful pink hair. Is it bright pink, pale pink?? I need a picture. _

 

_ Love always, _

_ Oliver _

 

~~~~~

 

_ June 27th, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ I have put off writing this as long as possible but I have to tell you. First, I’m okay. Second, I’m back in my wheelchair.  _

 

_ You were right to worry about Talia. She hacked my chip. Curtis is working on improving it before it’s replaced. She thought disabling my chip would weaken me - she was wrong. She’s now in ARGUS custody. She overplayed her hand and I’m a genius. William, Raisa and I are safe and are coming to visit this weekend. I promise I will answer all your questions when I see you. _

 

_ I had to tell you now. I didn’t want you to be shocked when you saw me. It’s all going to be okay. Now that Talia has been caught, we will be moving back to Star City at the end of the summer. No more Tech Village for me...I’m devastated ;) _

 

_ William will be coming with me tomorrow. He loves you, Oliver, he’s just hurt right now. But you would be very proud of him. He’s doing really well on his baseball team, Raisa and I go and cheer him on and he’s been learning to cook from Raisa. Just like you did. _

 

_ I’ve missed you so so much. Your letters keep me warm at night, I reread them for comfort as they are proof that you are still you. The man I love. _

 

_ I sure hope you get this letter before I see you… _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Felicity _

 

_ P.S. My hair is still pink! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	7. There is Always Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes he was wrong.

 

_July 3rd, 2018_

  


_Felicity,_

 

_I’m so so sorry I missed your visit. I tried not to break the rules and keep my points, but my friend was in trouble and he was just a little guy. Had I known you were coming. I don’t know that I would have made a different choice but I had to step in. Again, I’m so sorry I missed you._

 

_I lost all my points and was sent to solitary, so no phone privileges. I NEED you to tell me what happened with Talia. Are you really okay? Please don’t lie to me. Are there any other injuries?  Did you fall? You must have been so afraid. I should have been there. Felicity, I screwed up big time. I left you alone. I left you alone to care for William._

 

_I’ve had a lot of quiet time to think and you are right if I had come to you with the FBI offer we would have found another way. At the time, all I could think was I had to protect you and William but it never occurred to me the danger you might face with me in here._

 

_Felicity, you were attacked by a trained assassin. This is unforgivable. I’m going to contact Agent Watson and try to work another deal. I need to be there for my family._

 

_Will you ever be able to forgive me? I screwed up so bad. Again. I love you, I really do but I don’t know why you continue to love me...I failed._

 

_I will let you know as soon as I have an option. I won’t make this decision without you but I need to come home. I can’t stand being away from you and William any longer._

 

_Love you so so much,_

_Oliver_

  


~~~~~

 

 

_July 5th, 2018_

 

_Oliver,_

 

_ARGUS hand delivered your last letter, what kind of strings have you already pulled? Having federal agents delivering mail on a holiday ;)_

 

_Baby, I’m so sorry you had to find out about Talia that way, without me there to explain and show you I am okay. I did not mean to scare you. We are okay._

 

_Because you asked, I’ll tell you what happened but I’m really hoping to see you this Saturday. As you know, we knew of the Talia threat so I set up precautions throughout our home including panic buttons for ARGUS. I made sure William was also aware of the plan but told him it was highly unlikely to occur - trying not to scare our child but protect him. He handled it really well, Oliver. You would be so proud of us both._

 

_William was cooking dinner while I watched and snuck tastes - he’s a really good cook - I’m so relieved. So, back to the story, he was cooking and I was looking at my tablet and I felt a tingle in my spine just before the chip short-circuited. It didn’t really hurt.  As I fell, I told William to duck and push the button. Luckily, I only had a couple of bruises from my fall. I knew the ARGUS agents were alerted and I went to work taking Talia and her team out with my bobby traps - inspired by the master island bobby trap Queen ;) I was able to take out most of her team but Talia and one of her men made it inside._

 

_Luckily by that point, William had helped/hauled me into the deep closet in his room, which was another part of my genius plan - hide and wait for help. I thought you’d approve of that part. ARGUS took Talia and her man down with tranq darts so all is good._

 

_You read that right? ALL IS GOOD._

 

_Now, back to your self-realization in solitary. I am glad you realized the error of your ways, dear husband. Sorry, it took you so long, but the important thing is you got there. You should always talk with your wife and THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY._

 

_I love you so much, baby. Don’t EVER DOUBT IT. And you are more than worthy of my love. When I read your letter, I almost rushed to the prison and demanded that they let me see you but I knew it wouldn’t work….yes, I’m embarrassed to admit I tried that once before. So I will have to settle to see you Saturday._

 

_IF you talk to Agent Watson before I see you, please don’t agree to just anything. William and I are safe. We are heading back to Star City for the start of the school year. You don’t need to worry about us._

 

_As I can’t see you I want you to know that if I were there I would give you the biggest hug and then a million kisses all over your beautiful face. I am so proud to be your wife, Oliver. Going to stop writing now before I get carried away…_

 

_Love XOXOXO_

_Felicity_

_P.S. Here is the pic you requested._

 

https://maneaddicts.com/2016/06/27/mane-muse-emily-bett/ - Felicity sent the first pic from this website _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	8. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity look forward to a time when Oliver is out of prison. Both are feeling more hopeful.

 

_ July 7th, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

 

_ Seeing you today, made me realize I need to say that more often. You look like you lost weight and the bruises - Oh, Oliver, I want to kiss them better. Please stay safe. I need you to come home to us. _

 

_ I’m glad you like my hair :) To be honest, I wasn’t sure what you would think. I mean you knew about my goth stage but this was a little different. William thought it looked cool so I thought I must be doing something right. _

 

_ William misses you too, babe. He’s just not good at expressing his emotions. He thought you looked good and asked if there was anything he could do to help you come home. It was so sweet! _

 

_ I will start reading the first chapter of Station Eleven tonight as we agreed. I think once you come home we should continue to read together, maybe read chapters to each other? See, now you are turning me into the mushy one.  _

 

_ Hugs and kisses being sent your way. _

_ Love so so so much, _

_ Felicity _

 

~~~~~

 

_ July 10th, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ Baby, I love you too!!  _

 

_ I spoke with the warden today, believe it or not, he’s a friendly. His name is Jim Griffin and apparently the Green Arrow helped save his wife, she was one of the hostages Malcolm Merlyn took years ago so he is willing to help me out. He’s going to reach out to Agent Watson and let her know that I want to talk. So it’s one step closer. Have you come up with anything on your end?  _

 

_ I hope you and William are doing well. William wrote me back! He said he forgives me and he was glad I finally realized how wrong I was. You are such a good influence on him. _

 

_ I started Station Eleven too, how about we talk about it when I phone you? I have almost enough points and I’ve decided to start thinking positive so expect a call from me soon :) _

 

_ I really do love your hair Felicity and I think you should keep it like that, I mean if you want to. It’s super sexy and fun and just so you. I have a hot and cool wife ;) _

 

_ Well, I better go prepare for my amazing wife. Off to hit the salmon ladder. Miss you lots and lots. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Oliver _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	9. Start Spreading the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity increases her campaign to get Oliver out of jail.

 

_ July 13th, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ I have an update!!! The petition and campaign to get you out of jail by the citizens of Star City has gained NATIONAL ATTENTION! Cable news has contacted me, well, contacted ARGUS, and ARGUS grudgingly allowed me to talk to them - read thanks John - your wife is about to become a celeb!  _

 

_ I know I kind of made the decision without you and that’s not how we do things. So, if you really don’t want me to do this or want me to wait until we talk. Please tell the warden if you are okay with me going ahead, our lawyer Jean will call him in two days for confirmation either way.  _

 

_ Don’t worry I had Jean contact Agent Watson to confirm this didn’t affect your agreement. Jean thinks your agreement is illegal by the way and she is going to go on the record saying so. Also, Jean let Agent Watson know you were still waiting to hear back from her...I wonder if Watson is in trouble with her bosses yet? I hope so! I know Watson thought she was doing her job but she was WRONG.  _

 

_ I’m going to talk to anyone who will listen and tell them you are a hero. I’m going to make sure everyone knows all the good my husband has done for this city….of course, I’ll be selective in what I reveal don’t worry Oliver. And the press will only be talking to me, William is staying out of it. But I did promise he could help behind the scenes. _

 

_ As Talia is in custody ARGUS is letting us move back to Star City this week! William is sad to say goodbye to his baseball team but Raisa and I are ready to go - I think we are both city girls. I’m going to look for a team for William to join in Star City. _

 

_ Babe, I know once people hear all the good things you’ve done you will be honoured not jailed. Remember that time the President of the US thanked you for saving the world from aliens? I’m bringing it up. Don’t worry, I’ll have ARGUS protection and am so proud to sing your praises. Can’t wait to bring you home to me. _

 

_ It was amazing to hear your voice last night...as you know I miss you but I can’t say it enough.  _

 

_ Take care of you and keep doing that salmon ladder - so sad I can’t watch - you know for old times sake ;) _

 

_ Can you watch TV? I’ve never asked you. I hope you get to see meeee on TV real soon. _

 

_ Love you lots and lots and lots! _

_ Felicity _

 

~~~~~

 

_ July 16, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ I saw you on TV!!! I did get a lot of ribbing from the friends I’ve made here but I think they are jealous of my hot wife defending my honour. Although, I do think you are giving me too much credit - I worked with a team remember? I couldn’t have done any of it without you and John.  _

 

_ I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried for your safety but I think this is the right plan. I wouldn’t have thought of it myself - which again shows why I should I always consult my wife. See, I’m learning! But thank you so much for waiting for an okay from me before moving forward.  _

 

_ Thank you so much for your kind words on TV, I am so lucky to have you on my side. I haven’t heard from Watson but I do appreciate you and Jean putting pressure on her. Maybe your publicity campaign is putting pressure on her. _

 

_ If only it was the same President as when we defeated the aliens, this new guy is definitely anti-vigilante.  _

 

_ I’m glad you are moving back to Star City and I hope William finds a new baseball team to join. I can’t wait to see him play. Did you tell him that I used to play? Did you know that? _

 

_ I finished chapters 2 and 3 of Station Eleven, I will wait until our phone call to discuss.  _

 

_ I feel like you are doing all the work. Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Perhaps I could write a letter of thanks to my supporters? I hate not being able to do anything.  _

 

_ Have you had anytime to think about your company? I want you to succeed.  _

 

_ I know you are travelling but I really hope you will be able to visit this weekend.  _

 

_ So much love, _

_ Oliver _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	10. You Will Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is released but there is no happily ever after - yet.

 

_July 28th, 2018_

 

_My dearest Oliver,_

 

_I have no idea if or when you will read this letter but I had to write it anyway. I need you to know that I love you and I will always love you. I miss you more than words can express._

 

_I have to believe that you are out there looking for me. Once you heard of my disappearance, I’m sure you got out one way or the other._

 

_I don’t know the people who took me. The man who delivers my food says nothing - I’ve tried. They aren’t trying to pump me for information or anything so this must be about hurting you._

 

_I wish I could let you know somehow that I’m okay. The ARGUS agent had no idea that the make up artist would take me away seconds before I went on air. Please don’t punish them._

 

_I hope William is okay. He must be so afraid. Oliver I so hope you are will him, he needs you now more than ever. He’s going to have serious abandonment issues. You think mine are bad?_

 

_I’m going to try and sleep and hope that you will find your way to me._

 

_Love your wife,_

_Felicity_  


~~~~~

 

_July 29th, 2018_

 

_Felicity,_

 

_I have nowhere to send this letter but I’m writing it anyway. I’ve been forced to take a break by John who claims I have not stopped since I was granted a pardon._

 

_That’s right babe. All your hard work paid off and I was given a pardon, hours after you disappeared. You can imagine my shock when I came home. Not the homecoming we both pictured. Don’t worry, we will get that. I will not stop until I find you._

 

_I have Curtis using his computer skills to help locate you but he’s not you. I know you didn’t just vanish and I know in my gut that you are still alive. I love you and I’m coming for you._

 

_William is very worried about you too. I have tried to reassure him that I’ll bring you home but I’m not sure he believes me. Guess I’ll just have to prove it to him._

 

_I hope no matter where you are that you know I and the rest of the team are working to find you. ARGUS is helping too - but staying clear of me for the moment. I’m sorry but they should not have lost my wife._

 

_Love you always,_

_Oliver_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runs and hides...
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	11. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity struggle with her being kidnapped.

 

_ August 1, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ Honey, I know you must be going out of your mind. I’m sorry they made that video threatening you by threatening my life. I would have given you a hint to where I was if I knew. _

 

_ I suspect I’m still in Star City as I don’t think we travelled long to get here. I was unconscious so I don’t know. I’m in this tiny basement room with a bathroom and a bed and my chair, I guess I should be happy they included that. I wish I had my chip in, if only for it to help you locate me.  _

 

_ I hope William is well and he knows you will do everything you can to get me back. I have complete faith in you Oliver. _

 

_ I hate feeling so helpless. I’ve looked around and around this room for something I can use to communicate. As you know, I’m very smart, there should be something here...but I’ve yet to find it...I will keep looking. I won’t give up, Oliver, not ever. _

 

_ I can’t wait to be home with you and William. I just need to get through this and I have the best life ahead of me anyone could ask for. I love you and William so much. I miss my boys. _

 

_ I’m going to sleep again now and hope that tomorrow is the day I see you again. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Felicity _

 

~~~~~

 

_ August 2, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ We thought we had a lead on you tonight. Digg, Lyla and I, along with some ARGUS agents stormed a house in the Glades. When you weren’t there, I’m embarrassed to say I had a moment of weakness and sat and cried. I need you so much, Felicity. You are my world.  _

 

_ I promise I’m doing everything I can to get you back. Seeing you in that video - Felicity - I just can’t. I will find you.  _

 

_ I hate that you were targeted because of me. The people that have you said that they took you because I needed to be punished. I guess jail wasn’t enough for them or they worried your publicity campaign was working. Clearly, it did. But babe, I don’t want to be home without you. _

 

_ William misses you too. I try to comfort him but he just withdraws. He’s been through so much. I want you home for him as much as for myself.  _

 

_ John says I have to think positive, I think he’s trying to pull a Felicity Smoak and keep my head in the game.  _

 

_ Tomorrow is a new day. Hopefully, the day I find you.  _

 

_ I’m coming for you. _

 

_ All my love, _

_ Oliver _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - they really bring the happy!


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes home.

 

_ August 4, 2018 _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ Where are you? I’m sorry, I’m not giving up hope but I’m struggling. I need you. I need William. I need my life back. _

 

_ I know the deadline they gave you was yesterday. Late in the evening, when all is quiet if I sit near the grate in the ceiling I can hear them talking. I heard they want you to go to the police and ask that your pardon be rescinded. They think you should be in jail. _

 

_ THEY ARE WRONG.  _

 

_ Don’t you even think for ONE SECOND of doing that! I’m not there to argue with you but at this point, you MUST know that I would trade my life for yours in an instant. So, I will wait here until they get tired of having me...hoping that means they kick me out, not kill me. _

 

_ I have read all the books down here, including Fifty Shades of Grey - man that book is horrible, I couldn’t finish it and I’m trapped in a basement that should tell you something.  _

 

_ So I’m keeping my fingers crossed that you have a plan and are coming. I’m going to bed now and thinking about how wonderful it will be when you find me. _

 

_ Love you, _

_ Felicity _

 

~~~~~

 

_ August 5, 2018 _

 

_ Felicity, _

 

_ You are home.  _

 

_ You are sleeping in our bed and I am watching you. I knew I’d bring you back but it feels so good. When I picked you up and carried you out the ambulance, I could feel your breath on my neck and heard you mumble my name over and over. I was at peace. You are will me again. _

 

_ I want you to know that the men who took you suffered. I made them suffer. No, I didn’t kill them as I knew you would not want that...but they will never forget the day they took my wife.  _

 

_ I plan on giving you this letter and the others I wrote since I got out when you wake in the morning - in the interest of being honest :) And because I found and read the letters you wrote me while you were being held. Your boys are happy to have you back and we are NEVER letting you go again. _

 

_ We were able to find you after an ARGUS tech stumbled upon an anti-vigilante subreddit - it was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up. He alerted Lyla who passed the info onto to us. It was a joint effort - but then again ARGUS did owe me for losing you.  _

 

_ You just mumbled in your sleep. It was so cute. I think you said something about abs ;) _

 

_ William is so happy you are home, baby.  We are one happy family again and nothing will ever separate us again. Especially, not my stupid decisions. We are in this together.  _

 

_ I can no longer resist, I’m getting in bed to cuddle my wife.  _

 

_ Love you always and forever, _

_ Oliver _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to anyone who took the time to read this story, left kudos or comments - it meant so so much to me.


End file.
